Hunter's Moon
by spiritraven
Summary: A hunter has come to Sunnydale and prey isn't the only thing he's looking for. Warnings: This is a slash fic and the pairing is Xander with a non human. Xover with AVP. Don't read if you don't like this kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hunter's Moon**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Website:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or AVP.**

**Warnings: Slash with a Predator. Weirdness, blood, violence, and just plain gore. So if you don't like it then don't read. Thanks.**

**A/N. This fic has been on my mind for a long time and so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think and yes I'm pairing Xander up with Scar from AVP. This begins after the AVP movie.**

**Chapter One:**

D'Hoffryn looked down at the body of the Hunter with a smirk on his face. He had a plan that will make everyone happy and keep the Powers that Be off of his back. D'Hoffryn knew that in the future he would lose his best Vengeance demon and he couldn't let that to happen at any costs. It was then the Powers told him they would leave his Anyanka alone if he found another to take her place as friend of the Champion. He did better then that finding the Hunter who will be even greater then the Powers annoying Slayer of course there was the small matter of him being dead and the Alien pushing it's way from Scar's chest. Still it was nothing D'Hoffryn couldn't fix.

"Aren't you a beauty." D'Hoffryn watched as the alien broke free from the Hunter's stomach. "To bad I have to destroy you." He snapped his fingers and the creature burst into flames screaming from the pain. D'Hoffryn watched as it burned to a crisp before turning his attention back to the dead Hunter. "Now for you."

D'Hoffryn waved his hand over the body and the stomach wound began to close up and the Hunter began to breathe. The Hunter was alive once more. Scar was still asleep because D'Hoffryn didn't want to lose his head it was better this way for now. He touched Scar's shoulder and both disappeared from the space ship.

"Ah, here we are." D'Hoffryn looked around the cemetery happy to notice no one around. "You should fit in just fine my boy." He told the sleeping Hunter. "I bet you will even love it here. I heard the hunting is good." D'Hoffryn laughed at his joke then snapped his fingers waking Scar up.

Scar jumped up to his feet growling at the strange creature that was smiling at him wickedly. He looked around wondering how he got to this place. The last thing he remembered was the ooman sitting next to him as he laid dying. And now here he was alive and somewhat confused.

"Everything will work out." The creature said stepping back from Scar. The Hunter had all of his weapons with him. "You have a destiny here and it's a great one."

"How can you speak my language?" Scar asked with narrowed eyes ready to tear the other apart with his bare hands.

"It's a simple spell that allows us to understand each other." That would allow only one other to speak with Scar. "If you excuse me I really must get going."

"Where am I?" Scar asked stopping the creature from leaving.

"You're still on Earth in a place called Sunnydale." D'Hoffryn informed the Hunter. "Soon you will meet an ooman and he will be your friend."

Scar shook his head his dreadlocks flying around his face3. "A Blooded Warrior will never be friends with a weak ooman."

"Then train him." D'Hoffryn made it sound so easy. "Oh and before I forget don't kill the slayer no matter how annoying she is the Powers won't like it much." With a wave of his hand D'Hoffryn was gone.

Scar wasn't happy he had no ship and his Clan believed him to be dead. He remembered dying and now he was here with no way out. At least Scar had all of his weapons and his mask. He saw an ooman pulled it's self from the ground, but it couldn't be because the ooman was dead it had no body heat. Scar knew what it was hearing stories from some of the elders. These were oomans that become demons and had to be destroyed. The best way was taking off their heads. He used his shuriken taking the head of the creature. Scar didn't get any trophies because the prey wasn't worthy. He walked away to see what this place held for him. The night wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hunter's Moon By: Spiritraven Website:  
Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or AVP.  
Warnings: Slash with a Predator. Weirdness, blood, violence, and just plain gore. So if you don't like it then don't read. Thanks.

A/N. This fic has been on my mind for a long time and so I decided to write it. Tell me what you think and yes I'm pairing Xander up with Scar from AVP.

This begins after the AVP movie.

Chapter Two:

It was a beautiful moon a Hunter's Moon at least that was what Giles called it the last time Xander asked. Buffy and Willow were at the Bronze with their boyfriends Angel and Oz while Xander was left ago helping Giles put up the books they used for research. He was walking home watching his surroundings just in case a vampire decided he wanted a Xander type meal. Xander was half way home when he heard a loud purring behind him causing him to stop in his tracks. He slowly turned away only to face a creature from his nightmares. Xander couldn't see his face since the demon was wearing some type of metal mask. He was tall at least a little over seven feet tall with long black dreadlocks hanging down his back and several weird type weapons on his body. Xander slowly backed up this guy really scared him.

"You are the ooman the demon told me about." The creature clicked, but Xander was able to understand what he was saying. "I am to teach you to fight like Yautja."

"Teach me how to fight?" Xander watched with warily eyes. "I don't understand. Why would a demon like you help a weak human like me." Xander jumped five feet in the air when loud growling came from the demon.

"I am Yautja not demon." Scar roared angry at being called something so low like a demon. "I am Blooded warrior." He pointed up to the sky. "Yautja travel in clans in different war ships. We go from planet to planet to hunt worthy prey."

Oh this was just Xander's luck, he didn't get a demon. Oh no, he got an alien that liked to hunt prey. "Please tell me you're not going to hunt me."

"No you are unblooded I am to train. I only hunt demon as prey." Scar has been searching and saw many powerful demons that will bring him honor and great trophies.

Xander took a deep breath, at least he was going to be hunted. "Why me?"

"You have spirit of Yautja." Scar didn't know how else to tell him. "I am Tel'va you can call me Scar."

"Alexander Harris you can call me Xander." Xander couldn't believe he was talking with an alien. What was he suppose to do with the guy anyway. His parents wouldn't take it well if he bought home a seven feet tall alien that could kill without a thought.

Scar seemed to have read his mind. "Tomorrow night we start. Meet me here ooman same time." With that Scar disappeared.

Xander began his walk home wondering if he should tell the Scoobies what just happened. Naw, they won't believe a word he said it would be best to just wait and see what happens. There was nothing else Xander could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Hunter's Moon**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: Blood a little gore, alien sex, and no telling what else.**

**Chapter Three:**

The Slayer or the way she hunted without any skill or thought of what she was doing didn't impress Scar. If a blooded warrior fought like her they would be long dead. From what Scar learned about this warrior she was Chosen by the Powers to fight the vampires and demons of this world. This Slayer was worthy of being prey since she should give Scar a good chase, but he couldn't hunt humans as he was ordered. No, he didn't have to obey the demon, but he gave his word and a Yaujta didn't go back on their word there was no honor in that. Some of the vampires Scar came across would give him a good fight the only problem with that was they turn to dust when killed. How can one get trophies when there wasn't a body to take trophies from? Scar turned his back on the Slayer and her group to hunt he still had time before meeting with the ooman male. Scar grinned in pleasure when he spotted a tall blue skin demon chasing an ooman male down an alley. The demon didn't seem very smart, but was very hungry. Scar stayed in the shadows and watched to see if the demon would be good prey. He purred as the demon tore into the ooman tearing his skin from his body and eating whatever it could reach. The blood rushed to the ground turning the alley red, Scar could hear the ooman scream before he died a look of horror on his face. Scar didn't care that he was watching the demon kill and eat an ooman he wasn't sent here to protect the ooman.

The only ooman who had his respect was the small ooman female he fought with in the temple. She fought will and was now apart of his clan because he gave her the mark. She was now a blooded warrior and soon he would teach the ooman male to be strong and he too will become a blooded warrior. Scar cleared his head of thoughts as the demon finished his meal and left the alley with him following close behind. He waited until the demon arrived at a small park before attacking using his spear shoving it through the demon's chest and heart. Scar's mask allowed him to see were he could strike. He watched as the blue skinned demon died, then he pulled the demon's head from his body with the spine attached. A fine trophy it was for him to have once he cleaned it up some. Scar made his way to the old warehouse he had made his base while he was here in this ooman town. The warehouse had a hidden area underground and that was the place Scar used. He sat the head and a large bowl made of special steel and poured in some acid he found in an old warehouse. The acid wasn't as good as the stuff he was used too using, but it got the job done. Scar took out the skull and cleaned it up placing it on a shelf next to the heads of several other demons he had killed. It was time to meet up with the ooman and he didn't want to be late.

It has been a long day for Xander having put up with Buffy and her rant about him not patrolling with them because he'll get hurt. He hated the way they treated him like he was useless. Xander might not be the fighter Buffy was or had magic like Willow, but he wasn't useless. He smiled when he thought about Scar and that the alien wanted to train him to be a warrior. Xander would show Buffy, Willow, and Giles that he wasn't useless and could keep up with them. He jumped when Scar appeared in front of him out of nowhere. "How do you do that?"

Scar clicked which Xander figured to be his laughter. "It makes hunting easier when the prey doesn't see us coming."

"So when do we start?" Xander still wasn't comfortable around the alien with weapons all over his body and hands that could rip him in two.

Scar took off his weapons and placed them in a safe place not wanting the ooman to get hurt. He took off his armor and his mask leaving him in only his loin cloth and mesh shirt. "We will try hand to hand first then work our way up."

Xander nodded with a sigh hoping Scar wouldn't kick his butt so bad since he had school the next day and Buffy and the others would ask questions because he didn't go on patrol with them. "Here?"

"No, there is a place we can train." Scar decided to take Xander to his base he knew the ooman could be trusted. He picked up his armor, mask, and weapons and took off not looking to see if Xander was following him or not.

Xander was somewhat surprised to see that his alien friend was staying in an old warehouse. He was surprised that the building was still standing because it was so old and falling in on itself. Xander shrugged his shoulders and followed Scar into the building being careful at where he was walking. He watched as the alien pulled up a peace of the floor showing a staircase that went down. Scar waved Xander over and told him to go first. Xander sighed and did as he was told followed by Scar that closed the hole on his way down. There wasn't very much light, but it was enough for Xander to see where he was going.

It looked like the place came from a B rated sci-fi movie Xander thought as he looked around. There were weapons on the wall some looked like those he seen some demons carry. On the other wall were skulls he shivered, but didn't say a thing knowing it wouldn't do any good and at least none of them were human so he would keep quiet. "Nice place you have here."

"Come we start now." Scar would see just how much the ooman knew about fighting. "Attack me."

Xander rushed at Scar knowing he was going to hurt and he wasn't wrong when he was thrown over Scar's shoulder into a war. Lucky for him Scar wasn't using his full strength. "Three points to Scar."

"Ooman, surely you can do better then that." Scar tautened Xander his arms across his chest.

Xander glared at him and attacked again trying to strike Scar in the face. Scar duck out of the way grabbing the arm and tossing Xander against the same way. He grabbed an axe he took from one of his prey and tossed it near Xander's head. Xander flinched when the axe imbedded itself in the wall next to his head. "Are you trying to kill me, Scar?"

"Take the weapon and use it against me." Scar ordered wanting to see how the ooman fought with a weapon since he had no skills without one. The other Yaujta would laugh if they knew what Scar was up too.

Xander took the axe and attacked Scar again aiming for his head. Scar clicked his mandibles and blocked the attack aiming for Xander's stomach. Xander jumped out of the way a smirk on his lips. Oh, he'll get a least one shot off of him. He faked a move with his axe and when Scar was about to duck he punched the alien in the stomach with a right hook then groaned in pain dropping the axe. "Ouch! What are you made out of? Steel?"

"It's muscle, Xander." Scar purred picking up the axe and placing it back in its place. The ooman had a lot to learn, but once Scar was finished with him he would be a great hunter. "Let's start with your training." Scar couldn't be rough with the ooman since he wasn't as strong as he was. He didn't want to kill Xander, but he will be hurt there was no way out of that.

Xander trained with Scar from three hours until he dropped to the floor hurting and tired, but was very proud of himself. He learned to defend himself better training with Scar. The Yaujta was a good teacher and he was shocked to learn that Scar was his age. The Yaujita race was very different they raised their young to fight from the cradle. Scar was an unblooded until he was sent to an old temple with friends to fight the hard meats. Xander thought the creatures they fought here in Sunnydale were bad, but they were nothing compared to the creatures Scar killed to become a blooded warrior. What surprised and angered Xander was how they used humans as bait because the hard meats needed the humans to breed. There were only two survivors Scar and a human woman, but the Yaujta wouldn't tell him how he came here instead of returning to his people. Xander find out later.

"Its time for me to go home I have school in the morning." It was already two in the morning and Xander needed his sleep.

"You'll meet me here after you're school." Scar demanded he would take Xander with him to hunt and show him how it was done. Of course the ooman had a lot to learn before he could help in a hunt.

"Can't I have a Scooby Meeting." Xander groaned not really wanting to go, but he knew Willow and Buffy would want to know why he wasn't there.

Scar narrowed his eyes. "After the meeting then." He would stalk Xander and learn more about his friends. They would never know he was there.

"Alright, I'll be here." Xander agreed and left waving goodbye to Scar as he walked out.


End file.
